I believe in you
by Dumblepops
Summary: This is kind of an alternate ending to Mockingjay. It seemed so rush, and I feel like every fallen hero was just forgotten, I had this little idea inspired by a dream I had, this is my first fic for Hunger Games, be gentle! PLEEEEASE READ, I WILL PROMISE YOU SUGAR CUBES IF YOU DO!


AN: This is actually based on a dream I had, I don't remember too much, since it's a dream, well it was a really happy one, but generally it is the ending of Mockingjay if Finnick didn't die. Enjoy! Oh and these events take place after Coin's death, and it is that "sweet period of time" as Plutarch said, I figure it'd make sense considering it's well... happy.

* * *

Home. Home. It has become such an unfamiliar word to me. It feels like an eternity that I've fought and watched people die, all their deaths go back to me. Especially the ones I loved. Prim. Cinna. After all the terror I've went through, home has become such n odd thing to hear. Obviously overjoyed with the news, I catch a glimpse of Finnick and Annie hugging one another tightly, and even crying. Finnick Odair, crying. It's not that I see him as somewhat of a person who always conceals his emotions, not like Gale. It's just I've always seen Finnick as tough and strong, always the one able to fight back tears. Though him crying is nothing to be ashamed of, I just find it a little out of character for him. I watch as Finnick and Annie make their ways towards me, their hands still holding, smiles never escaping their faces.

"Obviously, you two are very happy!" I say with a grin.

"We are. We have some news Katniss." Finnick says, he still has that smiles on his face. Okay, it has become rather creepy now.

"We're going to have a baby!" Annie exclaims.

Finnick and Annie are having a baby. The child of two victors. That's something special. Not that being a victor really matters anymore, since the Games have been abolished. Finnick and Annie were already so happy together, but now having a baby? Finnick and Annie will make loving parents, the key to loving parents are parents that love each other, and that's been proven already. That gaze they both share, staring at one another. They are so fortunate to have found each other. I believe that every person can find many people they love. But, there is only one Annie out there for Finnick and one Finnick out there for Annie. It's like winning the grand prize, sure here and there, you will find some that are appealing to you, but the grand prize is something you will cherish and take pride in, possibly for the rest of your life. I feel a wide smile grow across my face.

"Congratulations, you two!" I'm not sure if I should lean in for a hug or something, but before I know it, my arms are already surrounding the two, and they gladly do the same.

"So what do you want, boy or girl?" I ask.

"Doesn't really matter too much. It makes me happy enough to know that he or she will be able to live in peace. Unlike us, and our parents, who had to live in worry about their child's name being reaped." Annie says.

"We were among those. So many awful feelings rushed through me, and I assume with my parents, at least I would if my child's name were reaped. We have nothing to worry about though." Finnick adds.

I feel awful admitting it, but I actually feel a seed of jealousy for the two. Not about the baby, of course not, I am in no position to raise a child alone. Alone. That's the word. I am alone. Now I don't want to go run off into the sunset right now with Peeta and get hitched, but I miss him. I don't know if I love him or not, but I want what Finnick and Annie has. It is beautiful, and I envy them. How I wish Peeta's memory wasn't hijacked, he of course knows who I am, and knows of most of the stuff that happened between us, which is a huge improvement from a screaming maniac, who hated me, and wanted to kill me. I just wish Peeta could remember what he felt at those moments. Even the times I didn't love Peeta, and I know he did, it made me feel... special. No one has ever loved me that way, except maybe Gale, but I'd rather not think about him now. I've always stood out from the rest of the girls, I'm mean. I'm indecisive. I'm a trainwreck. I've been the root cause of countless people's deaths. Yet, he still loved me. I do want to find somebody someday.

The problem however is, Peeta is the only person I could turn to. But his memories of me was wiped. I wish he'd love me again. I want to feel needed, I want to feel wanted. I hope one day, Peeta and I will eventually just grow back together, and those memories he can't quite recall will be replaced by new ones. Even better ones. Yes, I have my future decided, I want to marry Peeta. But no, I don't love him, figure he'll just grow on me. Hopefully there will be a day that people will be able to look at Peeta and I, and say 'They're so lucky to have found each other. Only one Peeta for Katniss, and one Katniss for Peeta'. I know that will come, but in the meantime all I can do is wait, wait for the day Peeta and I will, hopefully, familiarize for Finnick and Annie.

In the middle of my thought process I'm caught by surprise when Finnick taps me on the shoulder "Sugar cube?" he offers.

"Do you just always have these on you?" I ask laughing. I plop the sugar cube into my mouth and allow the sweetness to dissolve onto my tongue.

He laughs. "So, have you ever wanted to be a father?" I ask curiously

"No, not until I met Annie."

"You guys are great for each other. How do you do it?" I plead. I sound like a child learning a complex subject, I sound curious, with a hint of confusion.

He raises and eye brow, as if confused. "What do you mean?"

"Fall in love, I mean so easily. Stuff like that doesn't just happen." I blurt out. I hope he doesn't take that in a way, as if I'm very envious, because I'm not, I'm very happy for him.

He pauses for a second, then nods. "Well, you have to find the right person. You can expect me to pick some girl off the street, and expect us to compatible, it does take work, and the harder you work, the easier it will be in the long run" he answers.

I nod my head. I understand what he means. I finally bring myself to say it "Do you think that Peeta and I still have a chance?"

"Katniss, you and Peeta are going to happen whether you like it or not. You'll always have each other's backs, though he may not remember everything between the two of you, you'll fall in love anyways. And it won't be for the audience. It will be true love." Finnick says in the most confident voice ever.

"Are you sure?" I ask in a hushed voice.

"Yes." he says solemnly.

I tell the story to Peeta. How Finnick believed in us. How he was so sure. I thought my hopes would be brought down,but they weren't. A smile forms over his face "Wow." he says grinning.

Not only is the story of Finnick so wow, but the fact we're here now. The fact we have two little children, Primrose, 2, and Torrui, 4. I could not be more happy, and I finally find myself pleased, and our hands hold on tightly, never letting go.

* * *

How terrible was it? This was my first HG fanfic. Even if you have anything negative to say, by all means, rate and review, it won't hurt me, it will help me, then with that help I'll become a better writer! =)


End file.
